bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:James cullen/1
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Bleach Wiki. Hola que gusto verte por aqui,me encanta tu ayuda te agradezco de antemano bueno entonces somo compañeros de Akatsuki? --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 21:20 8 may 2010 (UTC) RE: HOLA Lo siento Reck, no soy admin, pero no necesito ser admin para darte una recomendaciòn. Con tu numero de ediciones en Bleach Wiki llegas a 4ª Oficial, pero con tus 1600+ ediciones en Naruto Latino llegas lejos! preguntale a Konan, quiza llegues a Teniente o Capitan de alguna divisiòn, pero eso lo deside Konan Taicho :·3 pidele a ella... Juubantai Fukutaicho, 'Shiromaru Hotayo'' ''Reportandose!'' RE:puesto claro que puedes ingresar!! sólo dime que división quieres, a demás si deseas ser capitán sólo debes cumplir una misión que yo misma te asignaré,si sólo quieres un rango inferior al de capitán ingresaras de inmediato, bueno ahora bien que nombre quieres? james cullen o deseas otro para ponerte en nuestro gotei. *Que división deseas. Articulo a realizar es un databook: *Bleach: Official Animation Book VIBEs aqui te dejo la plantilla *Databook es un librito nada mas, en el caso del que te deje solo debes poner la publicaion y el ISBN de japon no se ha publicado en otras partes.Informacion de bleachwiki en ingles o de alguna fuente confiable que puedas tener. *no esta mal pero quiero que veas la wiki en ingles: *en ingles *Ahora esta muy bien!! esos articulos de databooks quedaron excelentes y eso que faltan dos,oye podrias votra a mi personaje de naruto latino, aun falta el cuento con nobunaga, pero he añadido las imagenes de mi familia. *Falta la trivia,bueno que división quieres!!! para poner a votar a los demas miembros del alto mando *Por cierto es posible que desde mañana en la tarde (6pm colombia-8pm argentina) hasta el lunes que viene, no estare presente tanto en esta como en naruto wiki,debido a las elecciones presidenciales del domingo, asi que desde mañana se implementan prohibiciones y pues como en mayo en elecciones legislativas hackearon a la registraduria (y los resultados) habran demasiados controles y policia y todo ese cuento, te pido por favor estes un poco pendiente de la wiki. |- | |} |- | |} --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 20:46 25 may 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Ya puse mi comentario en la discusion de los Capitanes (Espero que no te enojes por mi opinion) aunque puedo cambiar de opinion, tienes que contestarme algunas preguntas sobre Bleach y si las respondes bien (La mayoria) te dare mi voto de confiansa. ¿dime estas dispuesto? Te hare 10 preguntas tienes que responder todas en 60 minutos. *¿Cual fue el primer capitan en salir en Bleach? *R: Byakuya, tu respuesta es correcta *¿Cual de los 13 capitanes fue el ultimo en salir? *R: Ukitake fue el ultimo en salir, ti dijistes Komamura *¿Quien es el Espada mas rapido dicho por el? *R: Es Zommary dicho por este, tu dijistes ulquiorra *¿Cual es la Zanpakutou mas poderosa y quien es su portador? *R: Es la zanpakutou de Yamamoto reujin Jakka *¿Quienes son los dos personajes que salen en la portada del primer capitulo, siendo esos dos personajes, Shinigamis (sin contar a Rukia)? *R: Los Shinigamis que aparecen en la portada fueron Shinji y matsumoto, tu respuesta no la entendi. *¿Porque Grimmjow se une a Aizen? *r: Gimmjow se une a Aizen para tener mas poder, tu respuesta ni la entendi pero te la dare como buena *¿Cuales son los 4 capitanes que an estado en su cargo por mas tiempo? *R: Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitak e Unohana, tu repuesta esta mal ¿como pudistes fallar en esta? *¿Cual Vizard fue el primero en mostrar su Shikai y Bankai? *R: la respuesta es Kensei, no respondistes nada *¿Cuales Vizard fueron capitanes antes de abandonar el Gotei 13? *R: Shinji, Love, Rose y Kensei, tu respuesta fueron todas *¿Como se llama el ataque de Ururu que usa contra la fraccion de Grimmjow? *R: Modo Genocidio, tu no la respondistes Resultados '''Buenas: 2 Malas: 8 Solo respondistes dos buenas, por lo tanto te fue mal amigo, mira toda la serie completa y cuando tengas lo necesario podras ser un capitan, tienes talento eres muy activo pero aun no saves todo sobre Bleach, y eso es lo mas importante para ser un capitan. hasta luego hermano. Archivo:13.jpegCapitánDaisuke 01:17 30 may 2010 (UTC) *Hola, sere breve en vista de esto y de haber reflexionado acerca de tu aspiración,he decidido dejarte por ahora como teniente de la 7ª división,para completar y satisfacer los logros restantes, estaras por decirlo en tiempo de prueba,por un rato mas; asi como al capitan Kurosaki en sus inicios *mira busca en la barra lista de volumenes,escoges cualquiera y miras como esta hecho, no la fuente es que tu lo leas y luego tu mismo haces la historia del capitulo y si solo tueres de la 7ª división, porque deseas a un miembro? dime quien es pido los datos correspondientes y lo pongo en la plantilla *Perdona mi falta de cuidado, es que no puedo abrir alguna pagina porque mi pc se congela,por eso mi ausencia,estoy aprovechando que funciona un poco mejor,ya te hago los pedidos de ingreso en la plantilla. por cierto la imagen de raganrok se tardara un poco,tampoco puedo trabajar con photoscape o gombplayer porque pzz se reinica o bloquea esta porqueria de pc que esta mandado a arreglar .--110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 21:30 3 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola! propuesta Hola! Bueno, tras haber leído en el portal de la comunidad, ¡Acepto tu propuesta encantado! Att Sora Urahara 15:13 10 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: Hola! propuesta Yumiko Kurosaki Acepto tu propuesta a lo que necesite aqui estoy. RE:kan hola los kan,para lord-san eran cuando habian 10 de 13 capitanes del gotei,pero debido a ausencias,estos debieron ser quitados de ese puesto y por ende no hubo reparticion de kan, es mas, la idea se realizara cuando tengamos un gotei bastante activo y con bastante personal porque si eramos mas de 20 hace 6 meses y solo 5 trabajaban, no es bueno una competición asi. 110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 19:21 10 jun 2010 (UTC) acepto el puesto claro que me interesa el puesto de 6º oficial y lo acepto con un gran honor ATT:Toshiro814 nombre de mi personaje no se toshiro seria un buen nombre o talvez podrias decirme algunos q sirvan Puesto ¡Claro que sí acepto! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Podría ser tercera oficial 8B? LovE-Shir0 22:43 21 jun 2010 (UTC)LovE-Shir0LovE-Shir0 22:43 21 jun 2010 (UTC) nombre de mi personaje ya lo tengo "Toshiro Elric":P *Hola hablando de portadas si esa es la portada por cierto es grave lo que me dcies al no saber quien es, esa chica es Orihime Inoue,ahh te falta lo que es antes de la portada,citas,explicar algunas cosas mas, deberias de ver el 054 hacia atrás te serviran mucho. En serio es orihime, es que el estilo de kubo cambia,pasa de ser esas imagenes del manga a algo esplendido como lo que vemos hoy110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 14:14 26 jun 2010 (UTC) claro por supuesto que me interesa el pusto de oficial escriba en mi dicucion para ver los detalles capitan. """"firma Ruisu yadomaru"""" si........ mi nombre seria el mismo con el ke firmo y ke malo que no sea capitan bueno a la proxima sera. Ayuda Hola! Bueno, te escribo para ver si me puedes resolver una duda: ¿Qué hay que hacer para subir puestos en el Gotei 13 de la Wiki? Gracias. Sora Urahara Preguntando! Muchas Gracias! Esto teniente usted me dio el puesto de 7° y no me a inscrito en el blog del 7° escuadron kisiera saber si hay algun problema me lo hace saber por favor. """"firma Ruisu yadomaru"""" hola james,perdon la molestia, mande a arreglar esta porqueria de pc el sabado y me lo entregaron ayer,pero quedo igual de mal, al menos no se reinicia tanto pero sigue con fallas, quisiera que agregaras una imagenes al articulo chAngE, ya que mi pc no me deja, estas imagenes ya estan subidas, son 3 :los vizard zon sus zanpakutos, harribel en el suelo y lilynette con stark, sino puedes entons mañana le hago gracias110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 13:55 29 jun 2010 (UTC) disculpen una duda por que han editado tanto el articulo ChAngE?????? si se supone ke esta a mi nombre ???? y ese no es mi trabajo??? """"firma 7° oficial Ruisu yadomaru"""" *hey ya comence a editar la caza del sanbi, le puse imagen y todo, no llevo mucho y si seve mal tu articulo y creo que es el spam110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 01:39 1 jul 2010 (UTC) propuesta mi teniente le tengo una propuesta que tal si yo me encargo de terminar la informacion del artista y las curiosidades del opening ChAngE y yo pongo en su dicucusion el link de la imagen de la portada del single para que usted la suba ya que mi pc no es tan bueno y no puedo subir imagenes; tambien yo redactaria el ending Stay Beautiful ya que la comandante tambien me dio el derecho para hacerlo y le pediria el derecho de redactar el opening Anima Rossa a si que yo le daria los link de las imagenes a ver si usted las puede subir si le interesa agamelo saber. """"firma 7° oficial Ruisu yadomaru"""" nececito que suba la imagen de la portada del single ChAngE que puede envontrarla en google si busca el club de fan de miwa en español. http://img685.imageshack.us/i/miwau.jpg/ en la imagen aperese ella con una guitarra negra con cafe apollada en una muralla que parece tener el dibujo de un pez un cielo azul donde esta escrito miwa y abajo los kanji. al lado de la informacion de la artista con el escrito portada del single (vea otro opening para ver la posicion de la imagen) posdata:(algo nada que ver con el opening) hoy fue la primera ves que me topo con vandalismo. mmmmm una ultima cosa mi campu es muy mala y no puedo ponerle titulo a la imagen prodria poner usted "portada del single" como titulo a la imagen y despues quite el "articulo en construccion" ya que estaria completo. favor necesito que usted suba estas imagenes al ending Stay Beautiful en este orden y con estos titulos http://spb.fotolog.com/photo/11/32/101/adictionxbleach/1271691938951_f.jpg Tōsen, Gin, Aizen y Wonderweiss como detectives. http://spb.fotolog.com/photo/11/32/101/adictionxbleach/1273381340344_f.jpg Lilynette y Starrk jugando cartas. http://spb.fotolog.com/photo/11/32/101/adictionxbleach/1272220727674_f.jpg Ulquiorra bajo la lluvia. despues quite el "articulo en cunstruccion" ya que estaria completo. """"firma 7° oficial Ruisu yadomaru"""" exacto eso mismo es lo que necesito que haga - Hola Teniente Tachi acepto entrar en su escuadron aunque mi objetivo sea entrar en la 1º division he de decir que me encnta la 7º division por el bankai de sajin Komamura ( las armaduras samurais son algo impresionante ) Mi especialidad es aportar imagenes asi que ayudare en lo que pueda . Me encantaria que me explicase como crearme la ficha de mi personaje en el Gotei 13 ya que tengo muchas ideas para el . Muchas gracias por su atencion Juan Shihoin 00:09 12 jul 2010 (UTC) de acuerdo - Si , si no es muchas molestias me encantaria formar parte de la primera division .Juan Shihoin 18:00 12 jul 2010 (UTC) queja. soy 7° oficial y los dos que van al frente mio (5° y 6°) tienen menos ediciones y tienen rangos mayores a mi eso no es justo puede hacer algo. """"firma 7° oficial Ruisu yadomaru"""" Hola Hola gracias por la proposición, yo no pertenezco a ninguna división (estaba acumulando ediciones para alcanzar un buen puesto), pero la verdad si no te molesta, quisiera ser el quinto puesto (viendo que supero el numero de ediciones del 5to actual, el sexto y el séptimo), y solo quisiera preguntarte, si tu asciendes a tus subordinados, por el numero de ediciones que ellos tienen, y si nos es así, ¿por que los asciendes? *Se que son muchas preguntas, perdona por eso, pero si me das el quinto puesto, ahora mismo aceptare. Muchas gracias de nuevo --33px|link=user:Marcos moreno33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 15:10 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Un puesto es un puesto, en caso de que analizes eso de las ediciones avisame, Muchas gracias (supongo que ahora debo llamarte TTeniente) --33px|link=user:Marcos moreno33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 21:26 21 jul 2010 (UTC) PD:Sigo completamente disconforme con mi puesto. Un saludo y por cierto, acaso nunca seras capitan, supongo que con tu trabajo es suficiente, --33px|link=user:Marcos moreno33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 21:26 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Yamato Kuruma 'Hola' Hola no se si te has dado cuetna que yo estoy haciendo el capitulo de Decide 14, acerca de eso te queria pedir un favor podrias poner la portada del manga, esque en el formato que lo subo no lo puedo poner me dice quien sabe que de un error, y como veo que tu si puedes subir las imagenes por eso te lo pido a ti, UlquiorraKuchiki reportandose División Pues no, pero supuestamente hice el artículo de Karaburi+ para ganarme el puesto de 5 Capitán pero Konan no me dijo nada y ya no entendi eso :S, ah y muchas gracias :D Ulquiorra Kuchiki reportandose Pues si esta bien mientras se arregla lo de la 5 division Puede hacer esto usted. no se como ponerlos en la Lista de Episodios del anime asi creo que usted lo hara verdad 282 «¡Poder del alma!, ¡Los Lobos, atacan!» :«Tamashī no chikara! Rosu Robosu, shūrai!» (魂の力！群狼 ロス・ロボス 、襲来 ! ！) 3 de agosto de 2010 283 «Starrk, la batalla del solitario» :«Stāku, tatta hitori no tatakai» (スターク、たった独りの戦い) 10 de agosto de 2010 creo que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. ni idea de a que capitulos del manga coresponden. """"Firma 7° oficial :Ruisu yadomaru"""" Hola soy su cuarta oficial que debo hacer para ser capitana del 5to escuadron'Yumiko Kurosaki 02:27 30 jul 2010 (UTC)' ola denuevo yo solo paso a decir que si usted ve d gray man de casualidad por q ocupo saber que si despues del capitulo 103 sigue algo mas Felicidades. Son ciertas las nuevas noticias que consiguio el puesto de capitan, ha y que hara con el puesto de teniente de la septima divicion espero que me responda. """"firma 7° oficial :Ruisu Yadomaru"""" y otra cosa podria subir estas imagenes en el opening Anima Rossa y despues quite la plantilla a mi nombre ya que estaria completa http://spb.fotolog.com/photo/11/32/101/adictionxbleach/1256911546806_f.jpg con el titulo Muramasa derramando sangre http://spb.fotolog.com/photo/11/32/101/adictionxbleach/1257987384641_f.jpg con el titulo captura del opening y ya sabe que hacer con esto 284 «Cadena de sacrificio, el pasado de Harribel» «Gisei no rensa, Hariberu no kako» (犠牲の連鎖、ハリベルの過去) 17 de agosto de 2010 285 «¡Cien años de rencor! La venganza de Hiyori» «Hyakunen no enkon! Hiyori no fukushū» (百年の怨恨！ひよ里の復讐) 24 de agosto de 2010 286 «¡El regreso de Ichigo! Proteger a Karakura» «Ichigo no kikan! Karakura-cho o mamore» (一護の帰還！空座町を護れ) 31 de agosto de 2010 287 «¡Gaiden! Ichigo y la lámpara mágica» «Gaiden! Ichigo to mahou no ranpu» (外伝！一護と魔法のランプ) 7 de setiembre de 2010 y por ultimo ¿que es la nueva akatsuki? de naruto latino Felicidades Taichi felicidades por conseguir el puesto de capitan pero ahora ay otra ¿cuestion quien sera el teniente?toshiro814 22:04 11 ago 2010 (UTC) *en realidad todavia soy 6º oficial jajaja sigo en el mismo puesto c..capitan *capitan no es por sobre estimarlo y molestarlo nada de eso pero ahora tengo 14 ediciones mas que ruisu y el 5º y yo 6º y en tu blog dice que se rige por el numero de ediciones del usuario asi que no seria posible que me cambiaras de logar con el :S Ps: perdon por molestarlo *gracias capitan y reitero perdon por molestarlo Congratulations. Inuzuri Taicho =O Felicidades Por El Acenso Te Deseo Lo Mejor Espero Que Te Siga Llendo Bien. Ōroshi Hisagi. No Inuzuri Taicho Pero No Se Preocupe Espero Por La Capitania De La Tercera Division O Novena Division. Ōroshi Hisagi. Estas En Lo Correcto Inuzuri Taicho Pero Despues De Dialogar Con Lady Konan Taicho Y Nos Fijamos De Que Todos Los Capitanes Estavan Ausentes Y Dijo Que Pondria A Votacion La Capitania Por Esa Division Y Espero Para Ver Si Me La Gano Ōroshi Hisagi. *Hola queria informarte de que ya me hacendieron a la capitani de la novena division y queria quitarte a un oficial para que fuese mi teniente obviamente este usuario esta de acuerdo con esto haci que no veo por que te opongas al cambio Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. *Jaja gracias Inuzuri gracias por tu voto :D Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. *Jajajajaja a tu 5to oficial Toshiro Elric. ya e hablado con el y le ofreci que fuese mi teniente opcion que no rechaso y ya hable con konan para volverlo mi teniente. Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. *Una pregunta quien le hiso los dibujos de reck dragonil del naruto latino Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. *Oye no sea malo digame please lo necesito nole dire a nadie Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. *Vamos Inuzuri por favor donde las hace voy a llorar :'( Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. Gracias y ¡Felicidades! Muchas gracias por haberme dado el puesto de Teniente, Inuzuri-taicho. Además le doy mis felicitaciones por haber alcanzado el puesto que tanto ha querido. ¡Felicidades! Usted se lo ha ganado capitán. Y sé que me ausente por un buen tiempo, pero algunos problemas en mi familia me imposibilitaron acceder a la Wiki, así que al haber entrado y darme cuenta de que soy la nueva teniente me ha hecho muy feliz, ¿puedo tomarlo como regalo de cumpleaños, jaja? Mis felicitaciones y gracias, espero que todo en nuestra división siga muy bien y que no tenga ningún problema. Nos vemos. link=Usuario Discusión:LovE-Shir0 Felicidades Hola muchas felicidades no me habia dado cuenta de tu ascenso te lo merecias muchas felicidades Reportandose Otacon Kojima (UlquiorraKuchiki) Hola oye como se si ya soy o no capuitan? jaja, eso nunca lo entendi Reportandose Otacon Kojima (ulquiorrakuchiki) capitan va hacer lo que le solicite en su blog solo si quiere lo hace """"firma 6to oficial Ruisu Yadomaru"""" gracias ya queria un acenso y por cierto ya estoy relatando la historia se supone que un adjuchas mato a mi madre y usted ma ayuda en la vengansa y me enseña el Shikai en el buscador de google deve escribir : como se dice__________en japones entonces aparecera el kanji y romanji. no se si sean tan excatos pero es lo ke hay. se me olbidava solo funciona por 1 palabra ala vez no toda una frase junta Gracias por todo Inuzuri taicho como ya debe de saber me han ascendido a teniente de la 9ª divison , le agradesco por todo sobre todo por aceptarme en tu division toshiro elric 19:33 4 sep 2010 (UTC) *Gracias , nunca los olvidare sobre todo por que fueron mi primera division y por que tu fuiste el primero en aceptarme cundo entre al gotei gracias capitan Inuzuri toshiro elric 19:53 4 sep 2010 (UTC) *Capitan Inuzuri no lo tome como reclamo ni nada por el estilo pero por que no aparesco en tu historia ?? toshiro elric 02:30 8 sep 2010 (UTC) *ok la hare mas compleja Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 20:54 8 sep 2010 (UTC) *Inuzuri Taicho e terminado la historia de como me recluto espero que le guste :P Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 00:48 9 sep 2010 (UTC) *Ok gracias Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 21:30 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Capitan --33px|link=user:Marcos moreno33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno 15:26 8 sep 2010 (UTC) pergunta??????????????????????????????? como se le pone color a una tabla echa en la wiki para terminar el bien el opening Tabidatsu Kimi e y ke la letra quede como los otros opening y ending """"Firma 5to oficial Ruisu yadomaru"""" ''' no pero mejor le pregunto a Gabriel - nii-sama sobre el asunto le queria decir que Kuruna-san y yo tenemos mas ediciones que Urahara-san para que haga la necesario para nuestros ecensos gracias por su tiempo. adivine a quienes van a asender. yo si voy a ser teniente pero de su divicion no. por que Kuronuma-san Sera capitana del tercer escuadron y me llevara como teniente del tercer escuadron, junto a ella. perdon pero no pude rechasar la oferta y de todos modos Yamato tenia mas ediciones que yo lo siento Taichi-san. no lo se bien en su discucion esta que escrito que Asakura-sotaicho le tenia el puesto listo y tenia que solo elegir divicion estoy implementando lo de la academia para tener control y voy a sacar otra vez a los inactivos, y te tengo en mente para ser admin (si es que me aprueban lo de la adopcion) a demas me han dicho sobre la división cero y esta en debate haber que hacemos con esto110px|link=user:Kenpachi025 23:48 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Perdonsoy nuevo en esto queria ayudar porque estedes no ponen todos los enemigos Inuzuri taicho lo siento desde que fuie ascendido verios oficiales se han ido de la division seguidamente :( Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:51 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Ciertamente, se sentira el vacio por un momento llegamos a los 8 miembros y ahora solo tenemos la mitad. Bueno de todas formas primero calidad antes que cantidad, no le parece capitan--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 01:59 21 sep 2010 (UTC) A por cierto '''Feliz dia de la primavera capitan, y aunque no se exactamente cuantos añoos tienes, feliz dia del estudiante, que la pases bien--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 13:55 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Yo tambien soy Argentino, y tengo 13 años--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 16:09 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya han ascendido definitivamente a Lady Konan a burocrata, asi que en cuanto entre posiblemente te asciendan a administrador--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 20:27 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Problema con TOP community Hola, hable con Playsonic, sobre el problema que reportaste y viendo el tiempo de este, Dijo que hablaramos de el por el . Para solucionarlo ¿te parece? ¿lo reportas tu o yo?--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 20:35 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno, aun asi lo hare ahora--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 01:26 22 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿pregunta? usted que tiene el msm de Asakura-sotaicho sabe que le pasa ahora que a estado un poco ausente en este ultimo tiempo. '""""Firma 4to Oficial Ruisu Yadomaru"""" no aun no hemos sido asendidos hay que esperar la orden de la comandante. ojala que sea esa la razon de la ausencia de la comandante y no su salud. """"Firma 4to Oficial Ruisu Yadomaru""" Inuzuri taicho ¿por que ha estado tan desaparecido? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 21:42 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Bien gracias por preguntar,pero siento que es mi culpa que los oficiales de la 7ª division se vayan :S Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 22:32 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Jejejejeje gracias :P Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 22:42 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Inuzuri taicho usted sabe ¿por que Konan-sama esta tan ausente? Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 01:21 2 oct 2010 (UTC) A y por cierto gracias por su apoyo en lo de la imagen destacada :) Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 02:00 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Ooooo ok Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 16:17 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Amigo Pronto me unire a Naruto Wiki y queria saber si me podrias guardar un puesto en tu nueva akatsuki ya que me parece un proyecto genial me gustaria el anillo del Dragon Azul espero tu respuesta si tengo que pasar pruevas o algo las hare :D Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. Ok me esforzare por la aprovacion de todo aunque tu y konan ya an visto un poco de mi trabajo me gustaria que ayudaras un poco aunque se como manipular la wiki por la experiencia aqui oye y busca mi pagina de usuario pronto creare mi primer blog de naruto wiki y Me encanto la idea de la nueva akatsuki en verdad la pensastes bien :D Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. Inuzuri taicho felicidades por su ascenso a administrador Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 22:28 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias por actualizar el articulo de Aizen, aunque todavia hace falta actualizar el de Ichigo y los demas que lucharon en karakura--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 14:04 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Si, Akemi ha sido ascendida y Ruisu ahora es su teniente, pero ahora Ruisu quiere ser capitan, que bien merecido tiene ese rango, lo he puesto ha votacion en foro de ascenso a nuevos capitanes.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 15:00 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Inuzuri taicho gracias por su apoyo en el foro de ascenso a nuevos capitanes Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 23:40 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Cierto muchas gracias por su apoyo Inuzuri-taicho en el Foro link=User:Ruisu yadomaru 23:49 7 oct 2010 (UTC) felicitaciones..... james felicitaciones por tu nuevo cargo, te deseo suerte.Nagato001 00:35 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Acepto he pensado en tu oferta y he decidido aceptar tu propuesta, espero que al graduarme sea un miembro util y activo en la Septima division 7. Gracias Vasto Lord 21:18 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Y la verdad seria lo mas conveniente, pues asi tendriamos capitanes y mas organizacion, aunque si quieres puedes seguir perteneciendo a la division 7, pero asi la guardia real no tendria mucho rango al ser solo un miembro el que la compone.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 01:36 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, esta bien, ademas hay un exelente sucesor, si sabes a quien me refiero,--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 01:40 9 oct 2010 (UTC) si, exacto, ahora que aceptaste procedere a ascender a los nominados.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 01:47 9 oct 2010 (UTC) De hecho estamos mas altos que Danieru pero si te hace feliz ahora te agrego (aunque es momentaneamente hasta que la pagina de la guardia real este lista--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 02:03 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias jejejejeje soy taicho wohoo Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 02:15 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Sii gracias y felicidades tambien Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 02:20 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Si por supuesto, Una demostracion fue el hecho de que yo alla ascendido sin consultar a nadie (solo les dije) a Toshiro, Camilo y Ruisu, ademas de Danieru. por lo tanto nosotros podemos sacarles el rango de capitan si creemos que no lo merece, pero para que se pongan nuevos capitanes nosotros debemos estar de acuerdo. --[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 02:26 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Pero no podemos decidir el teniente de un capitan, ni manejar su escuadron--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 02:26 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Si, veras yo queria quedaran asi todas, aunque aun no se como manejar el tamaño de las fichas, ni la forma estare probando hasta que queden todas para abajo--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 02:34 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya descubri la forma de poner todas en forma vertical.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 02:45 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Inuzuri Por Ese Gran Ascenso A La Guardia Real :D Ya Veo A La Guardia Real Como Otros Sotaciho's Mas Aunque Yo Riga Ese Titulo 'Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama.' Inuzuri tienes messenger es que tengo siertas dudas en naruto u.u' por eso no e editado 'Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama.' PERDON no es por faltarle el respeto pero yo quiero ser capitan del 4to escuadron en serio, ademes va haber alguien mejor que yo ke quiera ser capitan del 7mo escuadron de verdada lo siento mucho peero por favor deme esta oportunidad que quisas sea la unica que tenga. link=User:Ruisu yadomaru 13:41 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Mail Mira ahora yo te agregare, la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta que cualquiera me agregue, por eso yo cuando acepte a Ruisu le pedi confirmacion, no se si sabes cual es mi mail, si no sabes te dire que se encuentra aqui para que cuando debas aceptar una invitacion y veas ese mail sepas que soy yo y me aceptas--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 21:34 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Guardia Yo no se cual es el logo de la guardia, si tu tienes una imagen definida y no la puedes achicar, ponla en mi discusion haber si yo puedo. ahora agrego la plantilla a mi perfil--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 10:39 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Archivo:0.png Ya lo he achicadp Te parece bien este tamaño.--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 14:49 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya la he agrandado, realmente si la continuo agrandando, comenzara a verse feo--[[User:Marcos moreno|Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 01:06 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Hola, quería preguntarte como puedo ingresar en la academia shinigami, ya que deseo ingresar en la octava división. Byakuya Uchiha 18:35 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Hola, quería preguntarte como y cuando sabré si cuando termine mi articulo sobre Manny habré aprobado o suspendido. Muchas gracias xd. Byakuya Uchiha 20:56 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por tu ayuda xd.Byakuya Uchiha 21:01 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Inuzuri gardian te queria preguntar si me puedes decir como colocarle una imagen a mi firma 'Kyūbantai Taicho Toshiro Elric 21:24 11 oct 2010 (UTC)' Lo siento pero no me sirvio igualmente gracias por la ayuda 'Kyūbantai Taicho Toshiro Elric 22:15 11 oct 2010 (UTC)' No tranquilo igualmente buscare a alguien que me ayude 'Kyūbantai Taicho Toshiro Elric 22:49 11 oct 2010 (UTC)' Solicitud Hola, yo actualmente estoy en la academia y segun Marcos Moreno al graduarme seria teniente de la division 7 pero aun no tengo ninguna mision asignada asi que le preguntaba que mision podria hacer?. Gracias por su tiempo. Vasto Lord 01:23 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, Gādian Taicho, ahora finalmente puedo ser un Taicho. Gracias por elogiar mi Kibo, no pense que le fuera a gustar a muchas personas cuando lo inicie. Sobre lo que me pediste de tu historia, creo que te podria ayudar pero seria hasta el jueves por que hoy y mañana debo estudiar para dos examenes. Archivo:13.jpeg' Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 22:43 12 oct 2010 (UTC)' pregunta??? disculpe las molestias, pero me gustaria que me respondiera algunas dudas: 1- se puede obtener la capitania por medio de un duelo? 2- en que consiste un duelo y que es lo que se necesita para uno? espero que me responda lo mas pronto posible (shiro-chan 23:25 14 oct 2010 (UTC)) pregunta resuelta ya--'''Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 00:20 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Me parece muy Buena, tu idea de ser el jurado pero el numero de ediciones debe por lo menos ser de 100 o mas pues no queremos que un recien llegado se convierta en capitan y luego desaparezca de el gotei.--'Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 14:38 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias gracias espero a que ahora si lo hice bien , y gracias ya le deje un mensaje a sotaicho dime si ahora si respondi de la manera correctaKenji matsumo 23:59 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Taichi ¿no te parece que fuiste un poco duro con Kenji? 33px|link=User:Toshiro814 Capitan:Toshiro Elric 01:21 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues si un poco tenia como un toque de profesor desesperado explicando pero bueno por lo menos entendio :) 33px|link=User:Toshiro814 Capitan:Toshiro Elric 01:26 16 oct 2010 (UTC) no hay problema no te preocupes , todo bien ,me ayudastes mucho , cualquier otra duda te contacto gracias Kenji matsumo 01:38 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Redirect Oye James, cual es el sentido de que redirecciones tantos articulos de esa forma, encima que los redireccionas a nombres mal escritos, luego los vuelves a su forma anterior, si esto es para conseguir edciones, por fsvor busca otra forma--'Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 04:33 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, ahora lo entiendo, perdona por esa idea de las ediciones--'Riarugādian' Yamato Kuruma Archivo:0.png A las 14:57 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Oye no es una mala idea Taichi-san yo le entro, quienes mas estan Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 14:33 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Taichi yo entro en el proyecto 33px|link=User:Toshiro814 Capitan:Toshiro Elric 18:24 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Taichi ya termine el articulo 060. Lesson1-2: DOWN!, revisalo y dime si quedo bien Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 23:05 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Si por supuesto, ya lo tenia pensado, no te voy a contar el final, pero termina en que el queda sellado, puede que luego algo pase y quede libre u otra cosa, paa nada de matarlo, seria muy aburrido-- 23:07 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Taichi, lo iniciare en cuanyo pueda Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 23:14 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Jajajajaja bueno la historia de mi pelea y la tuya esta buena pero hay un inconveniente yo tambien se suar hado y hakuda y todo eso pero tranquilo Archivo:1.jpeg Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. De acuerdo pero me demorare un poco mis padres no me estan dejando usar el computador demasiado tiempo 33px|link=User:Toshiro814 Capitan:Toshiro Elric 02:25 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Taichi queria decirte que ya e terminado el capitulo si le falta algo avisame gracias Capitan:Toshiro Elric 03:41 20 oct 2010 (UTC Ok me esforzare mas Capitan:Toshiro Elric 20:30 20 oct 2010 (UTC)